


Batventures

by FeuerPhoenix



Series: A Dark Angels Beginning [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bats, Blood, Blood Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How to annoy Ardyn, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeuerPhoenix/pseuds/FeuerPhoenix
Summary: Ardyn would be very delighted if someone could give him the new handbook on how to tame your fledgling, thank you.Or how much trouble can Noctis get up to in a bats body?
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: A Dark Angels Beginning [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702426
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. Batfiction

**Author's Note:**

> You do not need to have read the first part to understand. Please enjoy *bows*
> 
> I cleaned it up a lot. Really didn't like it the first time around. Sorry ._.

Being a vampire was different in a lot of ways. Some perks were great, others incredibly annoying and after a few years, everything just turned plain boring. 

That described the life of a vampire very accurately actually, boredom. 

You suddenly find yourself with too much time on your hands, more than you know what to do with. That didn’t mean you mysteriously, find the reason for living, or being undead as it is, you just have a lot more time to ponder over every little aspect of this world.

Now, one of the more complex changes a vampire had to go through was getting accustomed to magic. 

That in itself wasn’t so bad. The bad part was bonding with a magical creature. 

No one got to choose with what species they would end up bonded with. It was their own newfound magic that did it for them and people had yet to find out how they were chosen.

The most instincts ingrained in newly born vampires came from the bound they made with said animal. And finding out early which animal they took after helped greatly in raising them. Some lucky people got majestic creature like tigers, eagles or even dragons and other more simple like wolves, bats, cats and even the occasional rat.

But no matter who you were before being turned, one thing was always certain, you change. Your magic and chosen creature played a big part in it.

Like his fledglings. Now Noctis was a very special case. Not in the choice of animal. Oh no. He turned into a rather common bat. And to be quite honest, Noctis made for an incredibly adorable bat. 

He turned out tiny, smaller than a mice in size, but just as fast when it came to crawling away on his tiny claws, still unused to his new form. It was one of the most adorable transformations Ardyn had seen in a long time. 

And he was delighted. 

At first. 

It wasn’t a big problem.

It shouldn’t have been a problem.

But oh, of course everything involving the newest addition to their small family would blow up into utter chaos in the first few hours. 

The day Noctis turned into a bat was delightful, at first. 

Ardyn spend the entire day just watching Noctis getting used to not only this new form, but also trying to move while being blind and unused to wings. He had to stop from picking Noctis up every few seconds just to pet him. The first time he did that, Noctis started squeaking pathetically, almost like a lost kitten, squirming in his hand. Ardyn couldn’t resist cooing at him, stroking his small belly, nuzzling his tiny head against his own cheek. Just to end up being bitten in the nose. 

He would forever denie the dumbfounded look, that crossed his face in that moment. Now, Ardyn prided himself on being a very patient man, but the antics didn’t stop there. He had to constantly watch Noctis or fear, having to repair a lot of his furniture. His claws were sharp for such a tiny bat. 

But of course that was the exact moment for someone decided to knock on his door. 

As the head of this household there was only so many days that Ardyn could spend hiding away with Noctis in his room, before someone did need his attention for more than just ‘Which flowers would you like planted this spring, my lord?’ and it turned out to be more of a ‘Do we need to call the electric company? The storm last night caused the power to go out and the back up generator got squashed by a tree.’ 

Of course that had to happen on the one day that Noctis refused to turn back after his initial bat turning. A very important time were he should not be left alone. But making sure that no one messed with their territory and it was actually just nature was just as important.

A few more hours and Noctis would be starving for some blood and have to turn back, until then Ardyn couldn’t do anything but leave him in the care of an attendant. It should be fine to leave him for an hour in a locked room, he hoped.

* * *

His instructions had been very clear. “No matter what you hear. Don’t open the door!” It shouldn’t have been hard to follow, right?

Right..

Turned out it was. And once again Ardyn was proven how idiotic humans were.

He did not know how exactly Noctis managed to escape, for the maid was too afraid of his furies expression, after he came back to his opened bedroom door and her crawling around on the carpet, Noctis nowhere in sight, but he was sure he somehow used his cuteness to his advantages. No one could resist a baby animal in need.

So it turned out to be a rather busy day for the humans in the castle, while Ardyn found himself with nothing better to do than wait and brood over the reason why he was burdened with these people in his unlife. 

He sat down one of his mismatched armchairs, listening to the ongoings outside of his bedroom. 

The door was left slightly ajar for more than just that, but it was also fun to listen to his thralls run around like headless chicken. Now while his whole household was frantically trying to find a tiny bat, in a manor that was almost completely dark due to the lack of power, Ardyn had decided to wait in his room, reclining in his chair, coat resting on the back, hat tipped slightly over his eyes and looking for all of the world as if he was taking a well deserved nap.

Ardyn continued looking listlessly into the fireplace and considered pulling up a book to read while he waited, but it shouldn’t be much longer. His thoughts would be anywhere but on the subject written anyway. 

He exhaled slightly annoyed with himself but also annoyed with the world around him in general. He was so very weary of these days.

There was a tiny sound, followed by scratching over the floorboards at the door. Ardyn peaked up, listening for more of the soft sounds of something small moving around on the carpet and furs. 

He looked out of the corner of his eyes to the door, not moving an inch. He twitched his fingers on the armrest slightly, using a bit of magic to shut the door, just as he was sure the small body he had been waiting for had finally found it’s way completely inside.

Silence resumed for a few moments. The movement stopped and Ardyn was just about to turn around, before another tiny squick resounded in the room and the movement resumed. There was more shuffling on the floor, something latched onto Ardyn coat, as said coat was conveniently placed for this reason. It was weighed down as something or someone started his way up.

The tiny creature had finally made it all the way up onto the backrest and decided to climbed even further, reaching and latching onto Ardyns hat.

That was the moment Ardyn decided to finally move again and turned his hat, including Noctis, who was still holding onto the brim. He instantly started his squeaking, complaining right into Ardyns face, trying to find his nose again and bite down.

Ardyn couldn’t hold back a relieved smile “What are you doing now? Silly little thing!”, he asked exasperated with Noctis antics. 

He carefully reached for Noctis and enclosed him in one hand, restricting his movement and pulling ever so gently, being very mindful of Noctis claws still holding fast onto the hat brim. 

He liked this hat and would also like to keep it from getting claw marks all over it, no matter the size. 

The resounding squick in protest got Noctis just a tired, small chuckle in return. He, as tiny as he was, never stood a chance, and had no choice but to let go and instead hold onto the fingers now trying to hold him captive.

“And where have you been all this time, my dark angel?” Ardy asked still exasperated but also sounding rather fond, as Noct just opened his mouth in a yawn. 

“Out playing i take it? Keeping the humans on their feet, aye?” Ardyn used his thumb to pet over Nocts tiny head and looked into his small round eyes. The tiny body inside his palm was all but radiating with an innocent air about him, saying: ‘Who? Me?’. 

Noctis kept on moving his tiny claws, wiggling in the hold, trying to get free. But try as he might, there would be no more escaping for him today like this.

“All right, all right. Now how about you turn back, my sweetheart?” Ardyn bend forward and held his palm, with Noctis on it, open over the other armchair besides him. 

Noctis seemed to have other plans, than to indulge his sire thought and hung onto Ardyns thumb, biting down on it, gnawing to try and get through the skin.

Ardyn looked on mildly annoyed, watching this play out for a few moments, while Noctis tried unsuccessfully to bite through his calloused fingertip.

“That’s now going to work, angel. That’s not even a good part to bite down on.” he sighted defeated and pulled the small bat off. But this time Noctis was prepared. With lightning quick reflexes he started crawling up Ardyns arm. As if Ardyn was his new chosen climbing ground, Noctis started climbing all over his him, trying unsuccessfully to get under the shirt, nuzzling everywhere, nibbling the shirt, trying to get to the warmth underneath, maybe even trying to get to his food source. 

The older vampire just huffed mildly annoyed, gently holding Noctis to his chest and waited for him to tire down, which didn't take long at all. Noctis had to be starving at this point. And right on que, Noctis started his pathetic squeaking up again. Looking up at Ardyn. Hurt and like a lost lost pup crying for some pets. 

Ardyn had to resist cooing over him again, instead held him up to his chest. Noctis was starting to wiggling around in Ardyns grip again. So as a last resort Ardyn leaned back to take a handkerchief out of one of his coat pockets. He swaddled the tiny bat in it, being mindful of his wings and making him into a tiny bat burrito.

“If you do not intend to stay put on your own and refuse to turn back, you’ll just have to stay with me like this”, he explained while pocketing the tiny bat in his breast pocket. Only his tiny head still held above the fabric.

He held up his right hand, one fingernails slowly elongated in a bizarre fashion and used it to nick the index finger of his other hand. The cut was barely bigger than a papercut, but he held it up to his tiny fledgling. 

The excited squeaking intensived the closer he brought the blood to him and finally let him suckle on it.

Oh well, he did end up indulging Noctis for a few hours more before finally rescuing his household from the impossible task of finding Noctis. But until then, they’d be stuck searching every nook and cranny of the castle.

* * *

“Sir.. the bat is eating your.. Well.. drooling on your shirt?”

"Yes he does that when he's hangry." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out way faster than i though. I had a lot of fun writing this. (つω`)  
> It's likely that i might even add a chapter or two. There are always more adventures waiting to happen.  
> And who knows what Noctis was up to in the time that he was gone? 
> 
> Well i hope you guys enjoyed it, and maybe leave a comment or kudos if you did. (´• ω •`) ♡


	2. Catventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing in my defense. Just trying to fight all the angsty Ardynoct feels with some fluff. (つω`)
> 
> I also rewrote the first chapter a lot, because i didn't like the flow.

Right after opening his bedroom door, Ardyn stopped in his track, frozen.

“Noctis?” Ardyn asked in a flat tone, not believing what was laid out before him. His eyes must have gotten worse over the years. Ignoring the fact that he was an immortel monster with supernatural powers that made

There was no way that his tiny, cute, obedient fledgling would manage this much of chaos out of their shared bedroom in less than a couple hours.   
  
Oh who was he kidding. Noctis could easily do worse in less time. An immortel could still hope, couldn’t he?

“Yes?” Noctis answered in his an over the top, too innocent voice. He only used it when he already knew he messed up big time. So there he was looking up from the floor, wrapped in what was left of the bed sheets, looking like he couldn’t hurt a fly in the world even if he tried, while the room around him looked liked someone let a few dozen chickens roam around and decided to pluck a few while they were at it. There were pillows scattered all around him, in variating states off destrucking. Claw mark biggern than a bats all over the place. Quite a few things were either thrown off their usual place in one piece or utterly destroyed all together, one of the armchairs was turned over-

Ardyn sight annoyed, running a hand over his face and resting it over his eyes, not wanting to look at the disaster that was his bedroom any longer. 

He pondered a long moment, if it was too late to just walk back out again and leave Noctis alone in this mess. He really didn’t want to deal with this right now, but leaving him alone now would likely just end in more disaster.

“Care to elaborate what exactly happened here while i was gone?” Ardyn asked an a strained tone. Noticeably trying not to show how annoyed he really was. He was trying very hard not to be angry with Noctis. 

“Not really?”, asked Noctis in a voice that told him he had more to hide than a temper tantrum.

A rustling sound and cursing from Noctis made Ardyn look again. There was movement in Noctis lap and not of the fun 'I am so happy to see you, Sire' kind. His fledgling was obviously trying to hide something in his lap, that didn’t like being held down.

Ardyn looked on in disdain. “You are doing an incredibly bad job of hiding whatever it is you are trying to do there.” He finally decided to enter the room and close the door behind himself. 

“If I tell you? Can we keep him?”, Noctis tried to bargain while doing his best to hold onto whatever was trying to wiggle it’s way back to freedom. Whatever it was, did not seem to like the noise of someone new in the room and decided lying still under the blankets was not an option anymore. Instead it was getting frentick and tried everything to free itself. 

There was a sharp inhale from Noctis and the smell of blood filled the air. A fluffy tail poked out from under all the cloth, but Noctis did not loosen his hold, tho he was obviously in pain now.

“I will find out whether you tell me or not. But if you try my patience any more I might decide to throw you out, with whatever you are trying to hide there.”, Ardyn was not amused by Noctis trying his patience like that, letting it hurt him like this. He did not like it when someone hurt his property in general. Pillows and sheets could easily be replaced, but hurting his fledgling was testing his patience in a way he did not like. 

Noctis looked at him betrayed. "You would do that to me?" The disbelieve was written all over his face and his was hard for Ardyn not to snort, foolish little thing. Instead he stood unmoving before him, waiting for him to reveal whatever monstrosity he let into their room, looked on annoyed, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

Noctis continued looking at him with his kicked puppy face, which he had perfected in his time as a baby bat. The ball of fluff was meanwhile slowly managing to free itself of it’s blanket prison.

"No, I wouldn't" Ardyn finally carved. "Now show me that wretched creature you brought with you and decided to wreak havoc on OUR bed." he growled, clearly angry now. He decided on using a weapon he new would make Noctis comply, disappointment. It was radiating off of his voice as he said: “I expect better from you.”  
  
That finally seemed to wilt Noctis confidence and he let go off the animal. No sooner did said creature finally break free and jump off Noctis. 

To no one's surprise it was a cat, the size of a grown house cat, that darted under their bed. It was trying to hide from the stranger that entered the room and Ardyn was barely able to catch a glimpse of it’s reddish fur before it was gone. Ember eyes not unlike his own, were reflecting the candlelight and looked at him from under the bed, watching Ardyns every move.

Noctis moved between him and the bed, shielding the feline, as if he was afraid of Ardyn taking him away. 

"Explain." Ardyn demanded in a flat tone.

"I- Well-..I found him in the woods? I couldn't just let him out there." 

Noctis stuttering wasn’t nearly as cute when he wasn’t flustered.

Ardyn just exhaled annoyed making a dismissive hand gesture.

"Noctis, why did you bring this thing with you?"

"I found him with his dead mother, ok? He was screaming for her. There was blood all over! And she was-...she was-," he looked at Ardyn, his eyes begging him to understand. Tears of frustration were gathering in his eyes, refusing to spill. His expression was heart wrenching and it must have been quite the tragic sight to have Noctis this upset.

"I couldn’t just leave him alone", Noctis whispered in a broken voice as Ardyn drew nearer. He crouched down and instead of going for the cat, he pulled Noctis to him, hugging him tight to his chest. Resting his cheek on Noctis head. 

Noctis whole body went rigid, his face buried in the others shoulder, silent bloody tears running down his cheeks into the fabric of Ardyns shirt. He had not noticed how frustrated he was becoming.

"I'm sorry. That must have been awful for you." 

And that was all it took for Noctis to break out in ugly sobs, cling to Ardyns chest. 

He picked Noctis up and maneuvered them both onto the now bare bed.

“Now, now. It’s gonna be all fine, my dove.” 

He held Noctis on his lap while stroking his back, letting his cry out his frustration. As much as he wanted to, Ardyn couldn’t stay mad at him like this, he still wasn’t happy about the mess, but seeing him upset like this just made his heart hurt in a way it hadn’t in a very long time.

Once Noctis calmed down a bit, he pulled him up by the chin, licking the bloody teartracks away. Noctis started giggling halfway through it and tried to turn away. Ardyn was having none of that and just held his chin tighter.

“That tickles old man.” he complained without and bite in it, his voice from all the crying.

Ardyn just hummed, not stopping until the last drop of spilled blood was cleaned away. Next he took up Noctis hands, making sure the claw and bite marks of the feral beast were sufficiently healed.

“You worry too much, you big softie.” 

Noctis leaned his head against Ardyns shoulder, nuzzling there until Ardyn pulled away his shirt enough to bare his own throat for Noctis. He made a happy noise in the back of his throat before digging in.

* * *

  
After what felt like a small eternity, the room was cleaned up significantly by Ardyn and the help of a few thralls, while Noctis was trying his best to get the cat out form under the bed.

“Ardyn, look!”

Ardyn was just righting his armchair at that moment when Noctis exclaimed in victory.

“Ardyn, look!”

Dumbfounded Ardyn looked at Noctis who held up what he thought was a big house cat.

"That is not a Cat. That's a coeurls cup."

"Yes? So can we keep him?" 

* * *

Ardyn did end up letting Noctis keep the coeurl. At least until it was able to fend for itself.

Or so he hoped. 

It was mostly guilt that drove him to this decision, for killing the cups mother in the first place. After all, how was he supposed to know that the coeurl, frying their electricity supply, had been hiding a cup in the woods? 

He may have been a monster, but one that felt bad for making an orphan out of a defenseless creature.

He did end up regretting his decision the first time he got shocked by the kitten.

Not so defenseless after all.

* * *

While Noctis was delighted to have a companion to play with now, every time Ardyn was away or decided to spend his time reading. He wasn't big on disciplining his new pet. That 'small' responsibility fell on Ardyn as well, at least if he didn't want his room to end up like the first time he got back to their new guest, roaming around under Noctis watch. 

There was at least one good use for the flea bag. Wherever the cup went, which was usually the warmest spot available in the castle, so did Noct. Even in his bat body. Most mornings Ardyn would come back to the cup rolled up on the fur near the fireplace with a napping bat safely tucked away in it's fur. It was an endearing sight.

Around that time Noctis would wake up from his nap, usually to the sound of the door opening. He’d wiggle his tiny bat ears adorably, happy to see his food source return and start chirping until Ardyn came over to pick him up for a late morning snack. 

The were both very lucky to be so cute, Ardyn had a weakness for cute animals. 

* * *

In the end, Ardyn did end up developing a soft spot for the feisty cup, if only because Noctis seemed happier with it around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i hope you guys enjoyed it, and maybe leave a comment or kudos if you did. (´• ω •`) ♡
> 
> Like most things, this work is dedicated to our amazing ardynoct server. If you wanna join feel free <3
> 
> https://discord.gg/dJ69Ejq


End file.
